dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bond em7/Archive66
For Arthur RE: Alliance Because of her connection to the Ministry. Harold and Alex don't really trust her all that much so they weren't about to promote her to Chief. Plus, the way she was acting certainly didn't help her case. They are for IC reasons. The only OOC reason is that Red hasn't and currently doesn't have characters in any positions of power. You have quite a few influential characters. 18:14, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Absence Hey, just wanted to kind of fill you in on what's going on. On Saturday I pretty severely burned my right (and dominant) hand. Using keyboards left-handed has been a major challenge. So I've been checking in from time to time, but not posting because it's so much effort, and typing anything takes twice as long. I'm hoping it'll heal soon. But if I'm not super active, that's why. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 03:29, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Hey, so I know I'm not an admin, but I saw the message you left Lilly, and idk how much my opinion matters, but I dun want you to leave :( <3 21:48, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Back! I WANT TO RP! What would you like to do? :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:49, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Melinda/Eric? Melinda/Mal? Faith/Rose? Ash/Charity? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:11, May 8, 2017 (UTC) :With Thomas/Elle's wedding... were you wanting to RP that? I think we could also just say that it happened and that they're married now? :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 13:41, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Lol yeah, it's kind of ironic that way, since they're fun IRL. They're just kind of like... methodic here, unless something's going to happen to make it go wrong. :P Did we ever decide on a date for them? I know we said September. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 13:49, May 9, 2017 (UTC) For Noelle Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:00, May 8, 2017 (UTC) RPs Hey, since the other two are finished, I figured that maybe we could start another one or two to replace them? It's cool if not, but I thought that I might as well drop the idea out there. Some ideas (which we're not limited to, if you come up with something else, then I'm down): Elle/Mark, Elle/Jen, Emilie/Millie, Arthur/Millie, orrr Rose/Constance? :P 'Cause your dream in life is to be a footballer's wife. 06:27, May 9, 2017 (UTC) The Apothecary for Elle/Mark? I suppose that she could be stopping by due to something with Thomas and we can say he wasn't in shop at the time. I don't know, but I'm not sure where else they would run into each other. Viaduct for Rose/Constance? 'Cause your dream in life is to be a footballer's wife. 17:31, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Just droppin' by Would you maybe be interested in an RP? I don't really have suggested pairs, but if there's something in specific you'd like to do, I'm 100% up for it! :) My active characters are in my User Model Registration section. I have yet to finish my profile page, which I apologize for. I'll get to that soon! And like I said, I really don't have any pairs in mind. xD You can start any you like. Gwen did a double major, on political sciences and on biology. She and Melinda would be interesting. And Gwen frequents The Hmm Cafe, so if you reckon Melinda would go there once or twice... we could do that? She's a professor right now, but she's considering applying for the ministry next year, since her purpose was politics, to be fair. So, looking through the Emilie/Duncan RP, I think it'd be interesting to RP her and Tori some time. I'm assuming she would recognize Tori, since she did reveal herself a little before the attack happened. Plus Tori hasn't had a run in with anyone from the ball (aside from her "pack"), so it would be cool to see how she'd react. Let me know! :D Of course! :) I personally wouldn't want you to make a character for this reason only, but to be fair, the creation of exotics (like half-vampires, werewolves, etc) is sort of encouraged by AI right now... to a certain extent... and so I guess I don't have an actual objection, I guess? Plus, you know, I never pass up the opportunity for a friendship like that. :P DADA So... Emilie's dad does not agree with her thinking xD I figured that could be an interesting thing to RP out if ya wanted to, and we don't want you to leave either. Please, don't take how we treated Noelle in the meeting as how we think of you OOC. That wasn't our intention in the slighest, and I apologize on all our behalfs if that's how it came across. :As to why I'' am answering it's because Lilly's life has gotten a bit crazy as of late, and as her second-in-command, and as the owl wasn't a personal or character issue, but an admin team issue, I was the one to reply. I did explain to you why we gave the chiefship to Red, but I shall explain it again. Red currently doesn't have any influential characters on the wiki, and as you have several, we as the AI department felt it only fair to give Red the chiefship. You still have a lieutenant, and we have no intentions of taking that way. The other stuff is purely IC, I promise. :Now, as for the admin team becoming cliqueish and leaving the wiki... those wikis are actually sort of dead right now as well. We are just getting busy with life, you have to understand, most of us are in High School and college and end-of-the-year stuff is coming up ''very fast. Our activity has suffered a bit because of it, but I don't think the other wikis are diverting our attention from that. We're actually very careful to insure that doesn't happen. :We as a team are aware of the problems and fractures that are cropping up in the wiki. The hope is with this new, very large, and I do mean, very large expansion that's in the works, it'll bring us back together again as a community. The admin team went through a rocky phase yes, but things have sort of settled down now. There aren't elections happening every week anymore and we are working to correct the issues that you've mentioned. Perhaps, we should have addressed the fact that we are in a blog post, but nobody seemed concerned until now. We can't read minds, we are only human after all, however it is our job as the admin team to help run the wiki and makes sure things are smooth. We can't do that however if the user base isn't with us. We're only strong as our user base, it's been said before and I know you've heard it and possibly even said it. If there are concerns with how we're running things, please tell us, instead of not communicating these issues. We can't fix the problem if we don't there is a problem. :Now as for the RP, a much more enjoyable topic to talk about xD (The last one was absoutely neccessary yes, but not much fun). I'll post on the Three Broomsticks and we can say they agreed to meet up for lunch or something to that affect. No, were not having Animagi fall into this category, mostly because that's more looked as an ability and a tool by the wizarding world. Of course... the Animagi may not know that :P :D I'm glad. You're really importsnt to the wiki. And you're my friend. We love you here! 18:27, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Hey Would you be up for an rp between Jarryd and Emilie? What about Tapestry? Last names Thomas and Elle never really talked about it... is Elle changing her name, or keeping her maiden name? Just curious OOC.... and while Thomas would leave it up to Elle, I think on some level, he kins of assumed she would change it. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 12:39, May 10, 2017 (UTC) DADA I'm just in a crappy mood, y'know ;) honestly at this point if someone killed nora i would probably thank them even if i still had to teach the class, just with a different character she would never let a discussion go on like that i don't even want to look at the other years tbh 14:39, May 11, 2017 (UTC) I don't think I've said this yet but your baby is adorable. Actually, your whole family is totally AWE-factor. So, uh, more to the point, I was wondering about something. If you're any good at stalking you might know that Alex and Chris are kinda making an organization to help werewolves, vampires, and half-breeds among any other creatures of the sort to ally with them and integrate well into society- This would also be funding cures and the such. Well, with my RP with Cassie's character Mal (Alex' older sister) Melinda came up, and I was wondering if she would have any interest...? 19:37, May 11, 2017 (UTC) Yes! I love this. I haven't actually RPed with you in so long and I LOVE RPing with you. Both sound like amazing ideas. It'll be... To say the least, interesting how Alex and Emilie work together. We could set up an RP with them, too? I'll start the RP with Alex and Mel? Maybe the Hmm Cafe will work? 19:46, May 11, 2017 (UTC) No problem ^.^ Post is up when you're ready 19:59, May 11, 2017 (UTC) :) Just wanted to drop a note wishing Mrs. Bond a Happy First Mother's Day!! I hope you three have a wonderful day together :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:51, May 14, 2017 (UTC) RPs Yep, I saw. My boyfriend's been over the last couple of days, so I've been busy. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:00, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Hey Wanna rp Rose and Blake? I'm posting here Heading to work (of course). RPs we could start.... *Ash/Charity (since she's pregnant... and I can figure out just how pregnant soon). *Thomas/Elle *Alden/Arthur *Rose/Regan Or anything else you think would be fun :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 13:54, May 17, 2017 (UTC) :Thomas would've wanted to take one. But he could wait for the Quidditch season to finish, if Elle needed to. Probably somewhere warm and beachy, but not the Villa. Somewhere else. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:33, May 17, 2017 (UTC) I have a proposition... SO, jaye, Carn, Uni, Red, and I are doing this thing. Jaye made a family, and we kinda need more people for it. I'm making two, a twin boy to Red's char, and Nova. They asked me to ask you if you were interested because we would all LOVE IT if you joined us! Pleaspleaspleaspleasssse <3 http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:%C3%89toile%C3%89ternelle/Sandbox 20:10, May 17, 2017 (UTC) ^ I also would love for you to join. We want to have as many users as possible involved, for maximum enjoyment. :) Plus it doesn't feel like the community is as close as it should be... and we hoped this would help, at least to a certain extent. I hope you consider it!! :D I third the motion? I think that's how it's said anyways. Either way the point is to bring the community together and seem less fractured by getting us all involved in one family, which as you and I have discussed, this wiki really needs right now. I know I'd love it if you joined and I'm sure everyone else would as well. I totally fourth this motion. I haven't really plotted or roleplayed with you much at all, even if at all. I seriously think this proposes an idea for everyone, wiki wide, to be involved in a pretty steadily growing family plot. You should definitely join. I was kinda forced to message this cause I'm lazy but please join cause this will be epic. All of the luck! I know how hard you've worked on that! Also I can't believe it's snowing where you are. There have been tornadoes all over Wisconsin the last couple of days. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:15, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Re. Hey! Thank you :) I finished Uni now so I actually have time to RP now! I'd be down for that :) We could have them meet somewhere or something? Sabrina's been making it clear that she's hiring so it'd be easy to get in touch IC. : Hey that's amazing! Congrats to you too! :) We could do here? I'll just archive and make the first post! : 15:47, May 22, 2017 (UTC) ::: Posted. Also - is Karith still active/alive? Just wondering as I'm updating the roster soon, so just needed to know. ::: 15:51, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Hi! I don't I ever took the time to say congratulations on the baby! (I'm sorry super late) He looks absolutely adorable and I'm beyond happy for you and your wife. Also, congratulations on your Master's! I know you've been working on it for awhile, and I'm so happy that you're finishing it! I hope everything else in your life is going great. <3 You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 16:11, May 22, 2017 (UTC) :That's good to hear! Baby Bond is in great hands with you! :) I'm in the same boat with no school. I finished about a month ago, which is still crazy to me. You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 16:18, May 22, 2017 (UTC) hey there c: I wanted to see if you had anyone who'd like to rp with Lili? (Btw kinda non related, still sad you got rid of Kinsel he was my favorite Dx) 16:36, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Tatyana Well, I didn't really know Karith was still around, let alone keeping an eye on her, but if he did, then I'm sure he at least must have an idea of who were the people that led her to believe they were Javaad's old accomplices and would help her in his honor, at the very least. I'm not sure when - if at all - it'll come into play, since her new family is being brought to DARP, at least to a certain extent, so we'll see. :) I feel we should rp him and Tatyana at some point, though, to be honest. :P :didn't Ferlen know her? Or at least, of her? ;p Emilie works. I've no idea how they'd interact. Where to? 16:53, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Sweet. Posted~ 18:17, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Re:RP Would Karith seek her out, or even know she's back? That would be a REALLY interesting RP. 18:53, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Karith and her will meet eventually. For now, Lili isn't all that curious as to what happened back then. She's a bit curious as to who Sabrina is and what her mother was like, but that's pretty much it. 19:01, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Re. Yes, for the new recruits! Feel free to make changes you need :) 14:58, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Werewolf Incident I saw your owl to Lyss and I wanted to clear up a few things. *Gustavo (the wolf who bit) isn't yet a student at Hogwarts, so the teachers would not have been able to reach him, and might not even have known about him. The IC situation is that his aunt and uncle (who are abusive) prevented him from taking the Wolfsbane potion which came to a head now. *There's no reason to believe protective enchantments would be needed considering those measures for all students are taken to ensure the Wolfsbane potion was taken. Alex and Chris broke the school rule to not go in there; that is something they are culpable for and that could be addressed IC (and I presume will be) by a teacher. *Also, Lyss was aware that the incident was going to happen, so technically, the issue of asking is resolved, too. :) Alex and Emilie That would be a REALLY interesting RP. I think staff wouldn't talk about it, but there might be rumours among students that she could hear it from? So that works! Whenever is fine for me. 17:57, May 23, 2017 (UTC) :So after a talk with the admins, they said there's no way Emilie would know. Rumours wouldn't get out on Elmira's watch, I guess. Maybe after she gets released from the Hospital wing they run into each other? She'd have been absent from classes, so I'm sure Emilie would be curious, right? No rumours, just curiosity as to why she was absent. Is that okay with you? 18:12, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Sound great! ^.^ In the meantime, any other RP ya wanna do? 18:17, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Re I'm up for that. So how would we do this cause idc which one we do, IC or OOC Let's do IC cause I'm not in the mood to really talk to people. What about Co-Zee Cafe cause I've already got an rp there Tessa/Tatyana & Karith Basically, this happened. She still identifies as Tatyana whenever she isn't in the Citadel, or with paraders, just in case you see other RPs with Tatyana. :) She's trying to figure everything out, discover what's happened... and I was wondering if maybe Karith could help her catch up? I'd like to delve deeper into her relationship. I'm sure she'd eventually come to look up to him like a mentor. :P We just have to RP them and see what happens. I was planning on writing it all down on a doc, which I intend to do today. Once I have it done, I'll be sure to link you. It's alright, though, because I'm not sure she'd want to talk about all that just yet. I think she'd just really want to catch up and see what she can do about starting some training a little earlier. I'd appreciate it if you started it! x FYI User blog:Ckohrs0221/Delacroix-Tyrrell Steps Down Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 13:10, May 24, 2017 (UTC) RP I don't know if Ferlen would seek out Renee at all following her announcement. I'm around for 20 more mins, roughly, before I leave for work. We could RP that or something else :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 13:41, May 24, 2017 (UTC) RE: Aurors If you'd like to start interviewing some of the 'new' hires as they all have prior experiece of at least a year, that would be helpful, yes. We know which user is getting Auror Head, Lilly, it's just a matter of whether she'll bring back an old character, namely Mississippi, or whether she'll make a new one that was promoted from another ministry. But again, to your question, if you could start interviewing, it'd be appreciated. 15:06, May 24, 2017 (UTC) :Yes, we can open applications to everyone, and I will get the word out that they need to do more than just post a comment on the blog. However, I still say that the hires with previous experience that can work on the expansion cases get priority for interviews, since we want to keep things moving seamlessly as possible. I'm sure Lilly would be okay with that, just drop her an owl and let her know that's what you'd like to happen. 15:20, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Just a heads up! Since it appears you're going to be doing Auror interviews temporarily for the moment, I casually wanted to give you a heads up of sorts that I'll hopefully be submitting an Auror today (an experienced one, mind you), just so you're aware. Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' :My bad for literally taking eternity to get it done, but lookie here! My apologies about the character's page, but else, yeah. Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Re. Aurors Hey, yeah so he was on the team for a while, and then when I went MIA, I think Ck (fairly) removed him for cleanup purposes. I'd love to do the RP to get him back on the dept as I think he'd be quite a seasoned auror by this point. (Also, unrelated but from what I gather, the only person left to make a TBP character is Carn so it shouldn't be long until you can start training? I reckon starting on Monday/over the weekend would probably be best but it's ultimately your call :) ) 12:59, May 25, 2017 (UTC) :Sounds good. I'll be heading off to go to work in 10 mins but I'm happy for you to start and we can continue when I get back! 13:10, May 25, 2017 (UTC) RP Sure! Feel free to start a Melinda/Eric RP somewhere :) I'm at work til 1pm my time, and then I'm headed to the hospital (my mom donated a kidney today!) But I imagine I'll have time to RP there since I'll be sitting around a lot. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:07, May 25, 2017 (UTC) :So I saw your request/approval for a zoo. If you had that in mind for this particular RP... I mean I can maybe see Eric going to a Muggle zoo in IC summer, but it's December. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:29, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Re There shouldn't be a problem with it! :D If people don't end up using it in the long run, then we can delete it later, but I think it would especially be a good spot for the parents and kids to go to. Thanks for bringing it up and asking about it! :) Should we just search romantic comedies on Netflix and see what we find? 16:26, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Upgrade the info Thanks for the update. I usually get my information from classroom posts but with classes being "off" given the holiday break IC not to mention the lack of activity and character pages not being updated to reflect certain changes it gets sort of difficult to know if what I think is correct still is. THANKS AGAIN! :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 18:31, May 25, 2017 (UTC) I think the real thanks goes to the people making characters, because without them there would be nothing for me to keep track of. I always feel a little bit guilty when I hear someone tell me they like the page or appreciated that I keep up with it. I made it for entirely selfish reasons (there are years missing because I do not have a student in said year) but I try to keep it accurate because it is useful even if people do not really know about it. And I want to thank you again for not going in and making that edit yourself. It would have been helpful, but without knowing about Tessa being so advanced I would have been mildly annoyed to see her go from one year group to another. Again, thank you for being so considerate. :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 18:55, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Post but no post? It's saying you posted on The Leaky Cauldron, but I can't find it? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:04, May 25, 2017 (UTC) :I'm on my computer now, because I'm at the hospital. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:06, May 25, 2017 (UTC) lol I appreciate it. My Mom's about to come out of recovery :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:16, May 25, 2017 (UTC) :She donated a kidney to an old high school friend who she was a match for (who needed one, obviously lol). They're saying she could go home by tomorrow "if she's a rockstar" but the more likely is 2-3 days. And then a 4-6 week recovery, I think. Her surgery was easy. Her friend's was much harder. And that's like a 12 week recovery or something. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:21, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Hey bond. Remember me? The Lonely Boo 19:53, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Re: Welcome Back Hopefully a while. Dark Forest? So what's happened with that RP? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:34, May 26, 2017 (UTC) TBP Missions Hey bond, I saw you sign yourself up for a couple of missions. I'm glad that you're enthusiastic about them, however I did say in the FAQ that I'll be assigning them for the first few weeks, just because we've had blogs about clique-y behaviour and such. Sign-ups will be available after we know our current system is working well :) My intention was also mainly to have two missions running at any given point (for now), just so I can see whether it was running smoothly. I did have Noelle in the second cohort of missions, along with Carn, Red, myself and Lilly's other char. If you don't mind waiting till the first two are over, we can formally start the next lot of missions? 14:20, May 30, 2017 (UTC) :No worries, apologies for the confusion! 14:26, May 30, 2017 (UTC) RPs We can do another Melinda/Eric. :) Also I think Aria's 5th birthday just passed a few days ago IC, so you might want to put up a forum for her? Maybe Clara/Emilie somewhere? Since they're like... borderline getting along at times? :P Or Maggie/Faith? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:31, May 30, 2017 (UTC) :So like, something menial? Like... secretary? Or some menial magical job, like... idk some entry level position in a different department? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:05, May 30, 2017 (UTC) :Started an RP for Thomas and Elle in their apartment. I know we talked about RPing them awhile ago and never did lol Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:01, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Lol, yeah. Definitely didn't expect it to take the turns it did. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:03, June 2, 2017 (UTC) RPs I was wondering if you wanted to start a new RP maybe? :) Should we just search romantic comedies on Netflix and see what we find? 17:49, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Aww, that's adorable in the absolute worst way. I have two roleplays going with Kade though, so maybe we could just say she sent something? I can post first for Elle/Jen if need be. :) Should we just search romantic comedies on Netflix and see what we find? 23:12, May 30, 2017 (UTC) A congratulations GG on the baby. ''-Lordi'' • My Wall • 16:47, May 31, 2017 (UTC) (only just found out don't kill me bond) Hello! Hey, Bond. I just noticied that you technically still have crat status and editing privilages. Unfortunately, the only person who can demote you is yourself and seeing as you are no longer a bcrat, you should go ahead a fix that. Thank you!